Minimally invasive surgical techniques can reduce the risk of injury to patients, in comparison with traditional surgical techniques. The possibility for patient injury remains, however, particularly in procedures involving neural tissue, highly vascularized tissue and the like (e.g., brain and spinal surgical procedures). Current surgical planning and navigation systems may not provide sufficient information to allow accurate navigation of surgical instruments in and around sensitive tissues.